Of Flowers and Battlefields
by Captain Quirky
Summary: A collection of hetero Hetalia drabbles. Chapter 12: Darling -JoanFra-
1. 1866: PruLiech

**(A/N: Okey-doke! This is going to be a collection of little hetero Hetalia drabbles...as you probably guessed from my summary which says the exact same thing. Anyhoo, every single drabble I write about here is based off of a picture [that does not belong to me]. If anyone would like to see the pictures I based these off of, just PM me your email so I can send the pictures to you.**

**WARNING: Character death, mild language**

**Also, for this story, the pair is PruLiech, and Heinrich = HRE and Lilly = Liechtenstein. I came up with neither of these fan names myself. Oh, and of course, Himapapa owns Hetalia, not me...;_;)**

Gilbert is oh-so-angry.

His little brother, Heinrich, was just ripped from Gilbert's fingers and killed. Gilbert saw it happen right in front of him, and he is sure the image of his little brother calling to him for help, then fading away will haunt him for years to come. He is an awesome fighter...why could he not protect his brother, Heinrich? Why is his little brother gone from this world?

And like a slap to the face, as soon as Heinrich disappeared from this world, others had come in his place. Perhaps a dozen new people had risen from the exact spot Heinrich had breathed his final breath. One of them is a little blonde girl, and Gilbert cannot stand to look at her.

She bounds up to him carelessly and unguarded, as if she would never expect anyone in the world would ever be out to hurt her. Gilbert almost wants to sock her in the face just to end this naive impression. She politely informs him that her name is Lilly and that she would be his comrade from now on. She curtsies.

At this point, Gilbert wants to shout that she only exists because his little brother died, so Gilbert wishes that she didn't exist at all. But insulting a girl (though one could hardly tell from her non-existant chest, and he's always had trouble with identifying gender in the first place) isn't very awesome or manly, even if it is true, so he says nothing. She takes this as an approval and begins to follow him around.

After some time, Gilbert starts warming up to Lilly. He even gives her Prussian uniforms to wear and shows her how to wield a gun. But he experiences a nightmare with Heinrich dying in front of him, then uttering out in a broken voice, "You've replaced me, haven't you, bruder?" After waking up in a cold sweat, Gilbert distances himself from Lilly greatly.

Lilly has gotten used to Gilbert being cold to her; he is all she's ever known, so she figures the coldness is normal. She has also gotten used to his peculiar brand of narcissism, and in imitation of him, she refers to herself as "ore-sama" one night over potatoes and beer. She finds beer very bitter and usually only pretends to drink it. However, when she calls herself "ore-sama", Gilbert doubles over in laughter at the mismatched pronoun, and Lilly beams. It is the best reaction she has gotten from him since he began distancing himself from her.

"You should cut your hair," he notes idly one time, wrapping his gloved hand around one of her pleated braids. Lilly almosts questions why, but she remembers he is the awesome Gilbert and he has a good reason for everything, so she doesn't bother asking. She assures him she'll get around to it sometime.

One time he does say it. That he's sorry she exists because she took his little brother's place. But instead of crying like he expects, she gives a dubious little smile and says, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do better to please you, bruder?" She sounds so grateful and humble to him even as he says that he'd rather she didn't exist, and he can hardly stand it. He tells her not to call him bruder anymore (because that's what Heinrich called him, dammit, and she is not Heinrich) and doesn't talk for the rest of the night.

When they finally separate, it is Lilly who goes away. Gilbert has lost them both, Heinrich and Lilly, and he has even lost himself, he supposes. He doesn't even know what he is anymore as he wallows away his sorrows in beer in Ludwig's basement. Ludwig is all he has left and Gilbert doesn't know what he'll do if he loses him too.

So when Gilbert happens to run into Lilly and her brother, Vash, while he was stalking- _observing_ his enemy, Roderich, he pretends not to notice her. He focuses on Vash as he embarasses his nemesis in front of the assembly, and notices out of the corner of his eye that her hair is now short and she has a rifle at hand. He wonders if it is really Vash's influence that has caused these changes, or...

But that part of his life is over, so he departs without a word to the girl.

**(A/N: EDITED on 8/30 with the help of The Fairy Cake. Sankyuu! **

**Yeaaaah...I wanted to experiment with the fact that Liechtenstein rose out of HRE's demise, cuz she was one of his states. I mean, how would Prussia feel about that? Oh, and *dodges tomatoes* sorry for the crappy OOC-ness. -_- This is probably the longest of all the drabbles I have written.**

**Also! I have several of these "heterotalia" drabbles already written. I have AmeBela, AmeViet, AustraliaWy, AusHun, BelaRus, CanSey, EngBela, FraSey, HKTai, ItaLiech, JapTai, JoanFrance, KorTai, LietBela, PruHun, RomaniaHungary, RomanoBelgium, UkrRus, and VietFra drabbles prepared. Please leave a review saying which of the previously listed pairs you would like to see next, and I'll try to post a drabble accordingly.**

**Thanks muchly for reading! Please review as well! And marrymemarrymemarrymemarryme...)**


	2. Come My Way: LietBela

**(A/N: Hello, dear readers, if there are any of you out there! XD**

**I would like to give a very special thanks to my first reviewer, The Fairy Cake! Woot! You are as awesome as Prussia!**

**So this chapter is (one-sided) LietBela with hints of one-sided RussiaBelarus, but that second part is probably so self-explanatory that I didn't even need to say it. Also, no warnings this chappie! Hooray! Meaning every preschooler and their grandmas can read this...maybe...**

**I'll restate that all of these drabbles are based off of pictures that I don't own, and I will gladly email the pics to anyone who wants them (provided they PM me their email address first). And Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei. Now, Enjoy! ...But lower all your expectations first :3)**

When she leaves him, it is with a sneer and a cry of "I...will _never_...choose you." Toris smiles and waves her off, because this declaration means nothing to him.

Natalia doesn't know how much clearer she can be, and she doesn't know whether the boy is stupid or in denial. The boy that separated her from her Ivan is relentlessly chasing her...just thinking of him makes her want to stab something. If breaking his fingers won't ward him off, what will?

_Toris gleefully rings her doorbell with some sunflowers in hand. If Natalia is not pissed off enough at Toris, the sight of sunflowers (sunflowers that remind her of her beloved brother) throws her over the edge. She slams the door on his toes and takes satisfaction in the crunching sounds they make. "Okay, maybe another time then!" he calls cheerfully, like always, even as he limps away with a bloody foot. She takes in the sunflowers that he left behind anyway, because it's a shame to waste something Ivan likes._

Another time, she kissed Ivan in front of Toris to send the boy a clear message. Ivan stiffened and began crying out of fear from her touch, squirming and wriggling to get free. But Toris chuckled and said, "Natalia-chan! I've been looking for you! What do you think of a date to the lake soon?" She let go of her brother, who promptly ran for the hills, and sent Toris a fierce glare that would have made any normal person flee for their life. Toris only smiled wider and continued blathering about going on a date.

It is only later that Natalia realizes... she was so focused on warding off Toris that she didn't even get to enjoy her kiss with Ivan.

**(A/N: EDITED with the help of The Fairy Cake on 8/31!**

**Yeaaaah, much shorter than the previous one. Oh, Lithuania, why must you be so clueless and delusional? I swear, this started out fluffy one-sided, making Lithuania seem cute and pitiful, but then he just became severely delusional...or in denial...whichever side of Liet's sanity you stand on. :D The first line is supposed to be a vague reference to the brief "LitBel" alliance. Look it up~! (Though I'm probably the only freak who started squeeing "How romantic~!" at the LitBel wikipedia page)**

**Also! I have several of these "heterotalia" drabbles already written. I have AmeBela, AmeViet, AustraliaWy, AusHun, BelaRus, CanSey, EngBela, FraSey, HKTai, ItaLiech, JapTai, JoanFrance, KorTai, PolHun, PruHun, RomaniaHungary, RomanoBelgium, UkrRus, and VietFra drabbles prepared. Please leave a review saying which of the previously listed pairs you would like to see next, and I'll try to post a drabble accordingly.**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!)**


	3. Lovey Dovey: AusHun

**(A/N: YOLA! Once again, big thanks to my reviewer The Fairy Cake! *gives a free pasta* She was also the requester of the AusHun pairing for this chapter.**

**I felt that these were really short, so I gave you guys two to be fair. Remember that these drabbles are based off of pictures that don't belong to me, and I can easily email these pictures to anyone who wants them, if they PM their email address first.**

**Once again, no warnings. Am I going soft or something? Oh, and Himaruya owns Hetalia, not me. And while we're stating obvious facts, AusHun is amazing and meant-to-be. Trufax.**

**Enjoy, but lower all your expectations before you begin reading again! Please and thank you! XD)**

LOVEYDOVEY

What most people didn't know was that Eliza kept her husband on a very short leash.

She was constantly reigning him in. He wasn't a very outdoorsy person anyway, so he accepted it questioningly whenever Eliza insisted she attend their meetings for both of them and that he continue sitting at his beloved piano. In fact, he had only gone out a grand total of once in the past month or so in order to do the grocery shopping. He slipped out of the house the same way he did everything, quietly, and so he forgot to tell Eliza that he was heading out. But when he got back, he had gotten halfway through the story of his encounter with Vash and Lilly before he noticed that Eliza was positively fuming. He didn't go places without telling her anymore.

Indeed, Eliza treated Roderich very much like an overprotective mother treated her son. She worried about him becoming too exposed to the sun and developing skin cancer...she worried about him coming across Gilbert and having his vital regions invaded...she worried about sharing him with absolutely anybody else. So when Eliza tugged his arm close to her or offered to do the shopping for him, she may have come across as a compassionate wife. But no one saw the underlying posessive smile, nor the lengths she would go to in order to keep her husband "safe"...

SWEEPED UP

Everyone knows who the real man is in Roderich and Eliza's relationship. Eliza is an adventurous, outdoorsy woman of unmatched strength who inspires fear with a single look. She knows her way around a battlefield and is adept with both a sword and a frying pan. When she was younger, she had genuinely thought she was a boy, and she still acts like she is one to this day. Roderich, on the other hand...

Roderich prefers to spend his days inside, playing on his beloved piano. His pale complexion is a testament to days spent studying instead of rolling around in the mud. He is not the most outspoken man, and the way he fusses and nags over Eliza is reminiscent of a housewife towards her working husband.

Yes, Eliza wins no prizes for grace and femininity, and Roderich is far from the manliest figure around. That's how their relationship has been since they were children, when she was the bully who teased the boy she liked and he was the crybaby who ran back to his mom after getting picked on. However, Roderich is not as comfortable with his position as Eliza had originally thought. It is because of this... "insecurity" of sorts that the couple finds themselves where they are now.

"Um, darling?" Eliza questions, sounding surprised yet making sure to choose her words carefully.

"...yes, Elizaveta?" Roderich manages, obviously finding it hard to speak. After all, he is not used to carrying his wife bridal-style, as evidenced by his shaky breaths, red face, and wobbling legs.

"You can put me down now."

**(A/N: EDITED on 9/2 with the help of The Fairy Cake! Muchas gracias! **

**The second drabble is based off of this pic of Austria carrying Hungary and looking all cool and manly, to which I thought, '...WTF?' Since I have about 5 pictures with Hungary carrying Austria, it was kind of surprising to find a switched version...**

**...And while I was sifting through my 20-something AusHun drabbles, I noticed that only about 4 or 5 of them were any good or even remotely in-character. Meh. -._-.**

**Plus, the titles of these drabbles have very little to do with what actually occurs in the drabbles. They're just what I named the pictures they're based off of when I saved them onto my computer. There's your random factoid for the day. Tell it to all your friends. If you don't have any friends, I'll be your friend! (Cuz I need more of those, dammit.)**

**You know, reading these A/Ns, someone MIGHT get the impression that I'm a weird person. But that'd be crazy! :D**

**Also! I have several of these "heterotalia" drabbles already written. I have AmeBela, AmeViet, AustraliaWy, AusHun, BelaRus, CanSey, EngBela, FraSey, HKTai, ItaLiech, JapTai, JoanFrance, KorTai, PolHun, PruHun, RomaniaHungary, RomanoBelgium, UkrRus, and VietFra drabbles prepared. Please leave a review saying which of the previously listed pairs you would like to see next, and I'll try to post a drabble accordingly.**

**Thanks for reading! But if you want me to love you forever, you should review! [Oh wait...no one wants me to love them forever...I think I just failed my get-more-reviews mission...:P])**


	4. Don't Let France Know: CanSey

**(A/N: Nihaoooooooooo. This is kind of a fast update because I'm going on a trip and won't be able to update for a little while. Big thanks to my super-special-awesome reviewer, The Fairy Cake!**

**There were no requests for this chapter's pairing, so I decided to slip some CanSey in here because it's severely underloved (though I don't even ship this pair myself, so...) Don't forget all these drabbles are based off of pictures that don't belong to me, and I can happily send such pictures to anyone who asks and PMs me their email address. Hetalia also doesn't belong to me, and instead belongs to the amazing Himaruya. Duh.**

**Uh...lots of warnings this chapter...in fact, this chapter might give you the impression that I am slightly disturbed. o_o And I really must apologize on how I characterize France here. But more on that in the ending A/N.**

**Anyhoodles! WARNINGS: Pedophilism, implied rape, abuse (sexual and physical), (potential?) incest, and mild violence. Yeaaaaaah.**

**Also, Victoria = Seychelles for this drabble. I chose this purely because it is her capital. Aren't I creative?**

**Enjoy, but don't expect too much! XD)**

They were playing a dangerous game.

After Victoria planted a kiss on his eyelid and stroked his arm tenderly, Matthew opened his eyes and looked nervously at the door. Victoria pouched out her lips in a pout. "I _told_ you, Francis isn't here! We can do whatever we want!" she said, tone softening towards the end of her brave claim. She curled a lock of his wavy blonde hair in between her tan fingers and she nuzzled her nose against his.

Matthew flushed bright red at the contact, but still looked downtrodden. "Big brother wouldn't like to hear you say that..."

Once again, Victoria grew defiant, angry to not have Matthew's full attention in their preciously short alone time together. "Who cares what Francis thinks, huh?"

"Oh yes, who cares what I think?" A sultry voice from the doorway stopped the children in their tracks. "Why hello, Mattieu. Ma cherie." He gave a curt nod to both of them. There was a moment of silence as the younger two stared at Francis in horror, but he only smiled; it was a tight-lipped smile with no joy in it. "Well don't mind me...do carry on."

Victoria glared at the intruder and squeezed Matthew's hand to give him comfort. He still seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Why do you stop? You weren't doing anything I'd be...ashamed of, were you?" Francis looked at them accusingly, and faked a hurt expression. "Because I've just been so good to you, that you certainly wouldn't go around...fraternizing...behind my back. Right, Mattieu?" He inquired, laser-focusing his gaze towards the timid boy.

"I...uh..." A few tears spilled from Matthew's violet eyes and streaked down his pale cheeks. He looked petrified.

Victoria stood in front of him. "Stop it, big brother! _I'm_ the one who approached _him_!"

Francis shook his head stiffly. "Now, what was it you called me earlier, ma cherie? Francis? How disrespectful..." He slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor, cradling her bruised cheek. Her black heel fell off in the chaos and Matthew stared at the lone shoe on the floor to find solace. He felt so utterly weak at that moment.

"And I _know_ my pet wasn't really seducing ma petit Mattieu, was she? That would _certainly_ be against the house rules." Francis took off his belt and straddled the younger girl.

Matthew looked on in horror. He knew this kind of thing- their "big brother" forcing himself on Victoria- happened every night. But Matthew had never had to watch it before. Victoria winced, looking simultaneously disgusted and resigned. Matthew noticed tears form in the corners of her eyes, but she squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to not show weakness towards her tormentor. For all her emotional strength, she felt powerless against Francis.

Suddenly, Francis began cooing and whispering in a hushed voice, "Now, now, Victoria...we can put this behind us. I'll forgive both you and Mattieu, so just be a good girl from now on..." His hold on Victoria's wrist tightened and she winced. His voice started out sweet and reassuring but got angrier as he continued. "If we're lucky, we can have another child in the house and you hopefully won't try to make out with _this_ one, you slutty little-"

Francis never got to finish that insult. There was briefly the sound of running footsteps and in the next instant, Matthew had clocked Francis with the sharp part of Victoria's heel, then pushed him off of her. Francis fell to the side and Matthew rushed towards Victoria, his...what was she to him, exactly? It hardly mattered to Matthew as he helped her up and embraced her, crying all the while and chanting, "I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry..."

"Idiot," she sniffled, hugging him back, "You stole my line." The two quickly escaped from the room, not sparing a glance behind them at Francis bleeding from the head and a single, bloody heel, both lying in the middle of the room. They stood hand in hand and nodded, both knowing they were off to a new future together.

**(A/N: I...I'M SO SORRY. Even though I always complain that people only write about France's horny side, and I always insist he has deeper and more sensitive and caring sides like any normal person, when I went ahead and wrote about him, I wrote him as a :pedophillic rapist:. A real one, not for laughs like in the series. I INTEND NO OFFENSE TO FRANCE OR FRANCE-LIKERS OR FRENCH PEOPLE. I LOVE HIM BUT I HAD TO DEMONIZE HIM FOR THIS STORY. SORRY. ;A;**

**Additionally, I have no idea what's even going on with this drabble. When it says "Matthew rushed towards Victoria, his...what was she to him, exactly?" it alludes to the fact that I have :no freaking clue what she is to him:. And I wrote this, so that's a bad sign. When I started writing it, I thought of them as lovers. Towards the middle, they gave me a more siblingly vibe. But then I found myself writing a dialogue line for France that seemed to imply they were mother and son. What the heck, brain. Make sense for once. [Because of this issue, I can't even tell you what their ages are supposed to be, and I also had to write "(potential?) incest" in the warnings list...:/]**

**AND, I just really love brave!Canada. I thought it'd be awesome to have him take out Francis. I contemplated having there be other children in the house, but I figured it made the drabble too cluttered to bring them up, plus it felt more personal and seemed to have more impact if they were the only two kids Francis had...kidnapped? Argh, I don't even know how Francis got these kids. I know nothing about the plot of this drabble, and I wrote it. -._-. The only lasting impression I have is that every time I read this, I think, "Gosh, Seychelles! Say 'thank you' to Canada or SOMETHING." **

**Also! I have several of these "heterotalia" drabbles already written. I have AmeBela, AmeViet, AustraliaWy, AusHun, BelaRus, EngBela, FraSey, HKTai, ItaLiech, JapTai, JoanFrance, KorTai, PolHun, PruHun, RomaniaHungary, RomanoBelgium, UkrRus, and VietFra drabbles prepared. Please leave a review saying which of the previously listed pairs you would like to see next, and I'll try to post a drabble accordingly.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review. It will make me a very happy person. :3)**


	5. Bundle Up: KorTai, HKTai

(A/N: Hey-yo! It's been a (somewhat) long time~! Thanks again to my very very lovely reviewer, the Fairy Cake. She rox my sox :P She requested this chapter's KorTai, and since it was really short, I thought I should slip in another. And, well, I only had 1 KorTai drabble and only 1 HKTai, and they feature the same girl, SO...

Warnings: Very mild language? That's about it.

For this story, Kaoru = Hong Kong and Mei Mei = Taiwan. I came up with neither of these fannames myself. I also do not own Hetalia, or the pictures these drabbles were based off of. As I said previously, these drabbles are all based off of other people's pictures, and I will very merrily send the pictures to anyone who asks for them.

Please enjoy~! Don't expect too much, though -._-.)

BUNDLE UP He bundles her up in a scarf and smiles that dazzing smile, and she instantly forgets that she's mad at him. Trying to keep a grudge against Im Yong Soo is like trying to keep Alfred from a hamburger: impossible.  
>She eyes the worn scarf, focusing on the stitching ("Scarves originated in Korea!" "No they didn't, you idiot."), and she realizes it is handmade ("...This scarf did anyway, da ze."). She wonders if it had taken him long to make. The idiot in front of her has boundless energy but no attention span, and he often crashes from his energy high around 10 pm. In all of the years they have lived together, Mei Mei has always fallen asleep after Im Yong Soo. So she wonders...<p>

"When did you make this?" she asks, pulling the scarf over her nose to hide her red cheeks. "You really didn't need to..."

"Didn't I?" he asks, confused, tilting his head to the side. It is a very cute gesture, and she tells him to stop it, because she's supposed to be the cute one. "You were complaining about the winter earlier, weren't you, noona?"

Leave it to Yong Soo to pay attention to the gist of what she is saying, but to miss the important details. She indeed complained about the winter, though not becuase of the cold, but because her favorite Taiwanese restaurants close down until a warmer season. Despite this, she says, "Yeah...thanks, I guess." She wraps the other end of the too long, badly stitched scarf around Yong Soo's neck, and they walk through the snow.

Mei Mei realizes indignantly just how much taller Yong Soo has gotten. He's too tall for her to nonchalantly lean upwards and place her flower in his hair when they take pictures (because he always looks so goddamned perfect in pictures), but he still smiles down at her. And when she leans to the side, she realizes her head fits perfectly on his shoulder, so she doesn't hold a grudge against him for this, either.

NOTICE ME She is crying over Kiku. Again.

Kaoru stands in the background, watching his sister/best friend/crush sob into a handful of cherry blossoms. Kiku promised to see them with her this spring. Instead, he went to visit his new friends, Ludwig and Feliciano.

Yao has told her time and time again not to trust Kiku. Im Yong Soo has tried to distract her by grabbing her breasts. (The rest of the Asian family quickly correct this behavior by slapping Yong Soo upside the head). Kaoru has done...nothing.

He wants to send her a sympathetic or reassuring glance, but his face comes out as expressionless as ever. It is the first time he curses his detachedness from emotional situations. He kisses the tips of her long, raven hair as she walks by, thinking fervently 'Notice me. Notice me.' Of course the silent plea goes unanswered.

Kaoru doubts that he could ever replace Kiku in her heart or that he would be able to say the strong words or perform the bold actions he wants to. Even as she stands feet in front of him, crying, he is unable to take her into his arms or offer her words of comfort. He feels paralyzed and useless.

Watching her cry and feeling guilty, Kaoru remembers something. He trots into the house, figuring his last hope is *that*...  
>-<p>

Mei Mei looks up from the handful of cherry blossoms in her hands when she hears a high-pitched noise, like a whistle. She looks up into the night sky, where there is a boom and a beautiful explosion of red, white, and blue. Like her flag. And while she knows there must be many other flags with this color scheme,when it explodes into the shape of a sun, she knows this must be a Taiwanese firework. She sniffles and gives a little smile, the pretty sight making her a little calmer. She doesn't even have to look around to know that Kaoru is hiding behind the corner with fireworks equipment.

"Kaoru~!" she calls. She drops the cherry blossoms in her hand, and Kaoru sneaks out from behind the corner with a stoic face that has a hint of a blush.

(A/N: EDITED on 9/10 with the help of The Fairy Cake! Thanks/grazie/danke/spasiba/merci/arigato/xie xie/other languages that I'm too lazy to google :DDDD

OH GOD. EVEN THOUGH I JUST GOT A LESSON ON CHEESINESS. I apologize. ;_; This was my first time ever writing the Asians, and I don't think Hong Kong or Taiwan show up enough. I had to take some liberties with their personalities. And Korea...I don't know. I LOVE LOVE LOVE his character, but I'm not sure if I got it all that good. But meh :D

Also! I have several of these "heterotalia" drabbles already written. I have AmeBela, AmeViet, AustraliaWy, AusHun, BelaRus, CanSey, EngBela, FraSey, HKTai, ItaLiech, JapTai, JoanFrance, KorTai, PolHun, PruHun, RomaniaHungary, RomanoBelgium, UkrRus, and VietFra drabbles prepared. Please leave a review saying which of the previously listed pairs you would like to see next, and I'll try to post a drabble accordingly.

Thank you lots for reading, and please leave a review. You'll be my best friend~) 


	6. Locker Fairy And I: ItaLiech

**(A/N: Okay, a bit of seriousness. As the decade-memorial of the tragedy that was 9/11, even if you're not from nor do you even like Alfred the hero, please remember him and his people in your thoughts today. Just asking.**

**On to the story, I'm sorry for the wait. I had lotsa homework and company over and my computer sat collecting dust even as I thought, BUT I WANT TO EDIT MY ITALIECH STORY! BAWWWWW! *obscure crying sounds* Oh, and the title of this drabble is inspired by the cute, semi-ItaLiech moment in Gakuen Hetalia. If you've played it, you know what I'm talking about ^o^**

**So, all these drabbles are based off of pictures that don't belong to me (pics that I can easily email to anyone who wants them). Hetalia also does not belong to me.**

**Lilly = Liechtenstein in this chapter, a fanname NOT of my own creation. ItaLiech was requested by my lovely awesome reviewer, The Fairy Cake, who I would once again like to thank. You definitely inspire me! So, everyone, enjoy this chapter. But don't go into this story expecting too much. :3)**

Lilly never questioned nor defied her big brother because he was right about most things. She heralded his lessons on avoiding Francis and saving one's money. She took his every word about untrustworthy Austrians as fact, and she lived her life in general compliance with her older brother's advice. Yet sitting here, she couldn't help but feel that he was wrong about just this one thing...

As Feliciano Vargas smiled at her and offered her more pasta, Lilly couldn't quite see the vulgar idiot her brother had made Feli out to be. Easy-going, sure... friendly and warm were also obvious characteristics of the man. She was even, dare she say it, _enjoying_ herself in the company of the young Feliciano. He recognized her as a girl immediately, and even engaged her in what she figured was "flirting", which she found both flattering and a bit much at times. He served her pasta, which tasted delightful, even though she had grown up on Swiss cheeses and had never even laid eyes on pasta before. In the midst of the conversation, when she told him that she didn't exactly enjoy combat, Feli's eyes had opened (and she found she liked them, the way they were bright and hazel). He agreed wholeheartedly and shook her hand energetically, happy to find a "non-combat buddy". Her hand tingled from the warmth. Soon after, he had started calling her Lil without really asking, though she didn't mind.

Another thing about Feliciano that Lilly noticed was how relaxed she could be around him. Though she loved her brother with his strictness and rules, she found she could cut loose a bit when with Feli. When she had used her fork to make the pasta into shapes (shapes like the adorable animals her brother illustrated during self-defense lessons), she looked up worriedly, expecting to be scolded for playing with her food. But instead, when she looked up, she found the Italian slurping from the bowl with even worse manners. It made her laugh.

Lilly had gotten so caught up in her new friend as he recounted his experience on a "deserted island"- a place Lilly thought sounded just fascinating, as Vash and her rarely travelled outside of their property- that she didn't realize that Vash would be home soon.

Sure enough, the gun-toting Swiss threw open the door seconds later, throwing out a quick, "I'm home". He was greeted with a horrendous sight- his dear little sister eating pasta with the lazy Feliciano. He rushed to her side- he had heard horror stories from Kiku about how contagious Italians were, and he checked his sister for symptoms. "Lilly, what were you just eating?" he demanded, his voice steely as he attempted not to shoot off a few rounds into Feliciano's head. At least not until he had finished checking his sister's "health".

"Pasta. Why, bruder?"

Vash gave a small sigh of relief, assured that she was fine. (There was no stupid verbal tic present forcing her to stupidly elongate the syllables or anything.) In the next instant, he drew his rifle and swivelled around to face the source of his anxiety. "Now, Vargas, get out of my house!" he shouted.

"Veee~!" the man whined as he stared down the barrel of the gun. "Uh, Lil, I guess I'll see you later!" He retained a smile even as he started sweating buckets and edging towards the door. Lilly saw him reach for a white square from his pocket that she had initially thought was a handkerchief. It was now revealed to be a white flag.

Vash twitched when the Italian called his little sister, "Lil". His finger tightened around the trigger.

"Please stop, bruder! He's my friend." she called in a panic. Vash turned to her immediately, horrified to hear that exact combination of words from her mouth. But upon looking into his sister's eyes- they were saying so many things, like 'He's a good guy' and 'I'm sorry, bruder'and 'Please just leave him be'- he lowered the rifle and directed his glare at the pasta still left on the table.

"If you say so, Lilly..." In contradiction to his accepting words, he backed out of the room cautiously while staring at Feliciano. Finally, once he reached his door, he put away the rifle and ambled inside. He didn't forget to leave the door open and leave his gun within arm's reach even as he sat down in his bedroom.

Feliciano let loose a gigantic sigh of relief at the Swiss man's retreat, even though the man was clearly still watching him. Feli brightened when he refocused his gaze on Lilly, and then he left with a simple wave, though the white flag was still in his hand. Lilly timidly waved back as the Italian retreated, inwardly feeling ecstatic. She looked forward to meeting up with Feliciano again, and in a way, she now had her brother's permission. Outside of her brother, this was the most Lilly had ever talked to anyone, and she found she liked being close to the carefree man. Yes, she was certainly looking forward to seeing him again...

**(A/N: EDITED ON 9/12 WITH THE HELP OF THE FAIRY CAKE. GRAZIE/DANKE! (Just to fit both of the couple's languages in there...) **

**Liechtenstein, I don't think Switzerland actually gave you permission to meet him again...it was more like a "I won't kill him. Today." kinda thing...**

**ANYHOO. I think ItaLiech is extremely adorable. And this was one of the first drabbles I wrote a few months ago, and I just edited it this morning. So I had totally forgot about everything and was like, 'Woah, that happened? In my own story?'**

**AND OH GOODNESS. I NEVER EVEN WROTE WHY HE WAS THERE AT SWITZY'S HOUSE. CUZ I DON'T KNOW. (Um...hmm, Liechtenstein is geographically in between Germany and Italy, so he was on his way to visit Germany? Yes, yes, that sounds like a good cover excuse...maybe**

**Also! I have several of these "heterotalia" drabbles already written. I have AmeBela, AmeViet, AustraliaWy, AusHun, BelaRus, EngBela, FraSey, JapTai, JoanFrance, PolHun, PruHun, RomaniaHungary, RomanoBelgium, UkrRus, and VietFra drabbles prepared. Please leave a review saying which of the previously listed pairs you would like to see next, and I'll try to post a drabble accordingly.**

**Thanks for reading! Please also review, it will mean a lot to me!)**


	7. Sneaky: RomHun

**(A/N: LO SIENTO, MY-O READERS-O! *Gratuitous Spanglish* It has been a really, really crazy week. My dog was in surgery, but he's totally fine now. ^o^ Yay. And to make up for the wait, this drabble is really long. I don't know why, though, cause when I first saw the picture this is based off of, I thought, 'I won't have much to say/write about this one...**

**Thanks to my very very wonderful reviewers: Mamma Russia, The Fairy Cake, and Zelda-FF! You guys are an inspiration who caused me to waste my only free time (between school and taking care of my dog) writing stories! Wait, not thank you, it should darn you! It's school time now! **

**Anyhoodles, this chapter's RomHun was requested by Mamma Russia. I don't own Hetalia or the pictures that these drabbles are based off of, though if you want to see the aforementioned pictures, drop me a line! *shot for using old lingo***

**Vlad St**ă**nescu = Romania. Vlad, cuz, well...duh. St**ă**nescu because Wikipedia's list of famous Romanians has, like, 10 Stanescus.**

**Please-o enjoy-o...don't expect too much :D)**

* * *

><p>There were many things in this world that Eliza hated: Gilbert, women chasing after Roderich, Sadiq, women chasing after Roderich, and being underestimated because of her gender...but she hated nothing more than Vlad Stănescu.<p>

#Their shared history was long and complex, but the simple phrase, 'They hated each other' was a rather good summary. Except for the fact that it was the understatement of the century.

Eliza had named rabies-ridden mutts after the blasted Romanian. She had written novels on the very subject of her intense hatred of Vlad. And he had done nothing less to express his hatred of her, of course.

Indeed, if Eliza brushed all complicated feelings aside, she could summarily say that she and Vlad carried mutual hatred for each other. Nowadays, the loathing between the two was rather comfortable, and unless they directly exchanged glances, conflict could... usually... be avoided. Because of this relatively safe stalemate, (_not a truce, never a truce)_ Eliza had to wonder why the cursed man found it fit to be waiting on her doorstep when she arrived home that evening.

Eliza was carrying bags of delicate groceries, and her darling Roderich was still sitting calmly in the car, waiting for her return. Nonetheless, when she saw her enemy's face, her own face broke into one of barely-contained rage. She dropped the grocery bags immediately (only slightly wincing when she heard eggs crack) and withdrew her frying pan from one of the bags.

Vlad stood up from his perch on her steps (*she'd have to scrub them clean later*) and eyed the frying pan with levity, as if it were a mere toy. This infuriated Eliza further - anyone who knew what was good for them feared the frying pan. Vlad obviously didn't fit in with this group of people who valued intelligence and self-preservation.

Eliza smirked, because this made her job easier. She raised the frying pan over her head...

* * *

><p>Vlad Stănescu was a man of contradictions. Or at least Elizaveta made him act that way. Vlad knew his limits, picked his fights, and thought things through carefully. Except when faced with Eliza, it was almost as if there was no future, only the present. And so Vlad thought little of consequences, preferring to rush into battle and act on impulse alone when he came face to face with the easily angered brunette. Rational thought flew out the window as he side-stepped the dreaded frying pan and grabbed a fistful of her caramel hair.<p>

"Fuck...you..." she breathed out raggedly as she struggled to escape from him. He only tightened his grip and laughed as she glared at him, her frying pan starting to slip from her fingers. _He had almost missed her. Fighting her, that is. He assured himself that his body was getting out of shape and craving a nice skirmish. NOT craving to see her. Another thought that tumbled around in his head when she cussed him out and he grabbed her hair was, 'That voice belongs to me. Her hair belongs to me.' He had trouble tying such a thought to hatred in his mind, but weakly explained to himself that she had no business being a country- she might as well have been Romanian territory. It was only natural that he considered Eliza his!*_

He only realized he had been lost in thought when she bashed her forehead into his. Hard. "Bitch!" he called out, cradling his head. Despite the curse word, a mischievous smirk played on his lips, revealing his one fang.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta smiled and threw a corkscrew punch to her foe's gut. He expectedly recoiled and backed away from her, but she was only getting started. As the two began to exchange blows and parries, she at first attempted to convince herself that she was not enjoying the fight. Eliza was a respectable housewife for her beloved Roderich, and her days of combat were over (unless certain Frenchmen or un-awesome losers were <em>totally<em> asking for it). She left the warrior lifestyle behind long ago, so why was she engaging in this very unladylike behavior now? Why had she started the battle herself, even?

As Eliza took a sweep to the legs and fell to the dirty sidewalk, she stared at the Romanian's face. He smiled smugly down at her. Although the very image of his face usually made her sneer and spit on the ground, now, that same face was actually making her excited. She reached for her frying pan, which had been abandoned for the majority of the fight, and she looked up at the man with a similar smile. Her eyes told her enemy that she was looking forward to this fight as much as he was.

He offered her a hand and she could only guess that he was being facetious. So she kicked him in the shin and pulled herself up, casually tossing her favored weapon around in her hand. Thoughts of pianos, dresses, and maidwork completely escaped her mind as she reverted back to the way she had always truly been at heart. It was the rebirth of Eliza the warrior. And Vlad's mind completely denied enjoying her return.

* * *

><p>There was the faint sound of footsteps coming up the driveway. Eliza at this point noticed nothing but the frying pan in her hands and the blood dripping from the corner of Vlad's lips.<p>

But Vlad turned in the direction of the footsteps and his grin grew even wider, if possible. Elizaveta at this stage had lost almost all reason and would probably not even register who she was beating the snot out of. That just wouldn't do for Vlad. If...no, *when* he were to triumph over his hated enemy - for what Vlad would say would be the umpteenth time - he wanted her to know it. He wanted her to be fully aware of who he was as he proclaimed victory over her. So he did the only thing he could think of that would both snap her out of her warrior rage and cause her ultimate defeat.

Eliza and the person walking up the driveway suspected nothing as Vlad pulled Eliza closer to him by the arm...and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>All Eliza knew when she came to her senses was that she was standing in the middle of her driveway, kissing her archnemesis. It was the most unpleasant feeling in her life, she thought. Then she turned around and she her husband, Roderich, his face buried in his hands and forgotten grocery bags by his side, and she corrected that first notion. Seeing Roderich like that was definitely the most unpleasant feeling in her life. And while the sneaky rat, Vlad, had snuck off and she left by herself with an upset Roderich and a pending explanation, she thought she could also vaguely remember the most pleasant feeling in her life. For a second, she almost felt like she was back in her childhood, thinking she was a boy and challenging anyone who dared question her strength. But the moment was fleeting, and she forgot it immediately. All she knew was that Vlad was going to <em>pay <em>for this.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Urm...this one feels kinda disjointed to me, the way it keeps switching perspectives and their thoughts are so rambly. It's like: HUNGARY'S THOUGHTS, RANDOM FIGHTING, ROMANIA'S THOUGHTS, RANDOM FIGHTING, OH HELL LET'S THROW IN AUSTRIA BEING A PUSSY AS WE;;. [ I swear I don't talk the same way I type...I'm slightly more normal in person. :| ] But I did get in what I wanted to, which was that Romania brought out Hungary's "true self" or some such crap, and that they..enjoy?...fighting. :'D Please don't shoot me. I feel like I'll probably edit this later on, when there's no school and the week isn't THIS FRIGGIN HECTIC. *falls asleep on keyboard* Oh, and you really have to excuse me about Romania. I took so many liberties with his character, because we haven't seen him or his personality. -._-.  
><strong>

**Also, I have several of these "heterotalia" drabbles already written. I have AmeBela, AmeViet, AustraliaWy, AusHun, BelaRus, EngBela, FraSey, JapTai, JoanFrance, PolHun, PruHun, RomanoBelgium, UkrRus, and VietFra drabbles prepared. Please leave a review saying which of the previously listed pair you would like to see next,and I'll try to post a drabble accordingly.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!(If you actually just scrolled down here and haven't read the drabble, well... D':) PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL MARRY YOU OR STALK YOU UNTIL YOU AGREE TO MARRY ME!)**


	8. Messy: AusHun & Author's Note

**(A/N: Alternatively titled- an author's ranting and a 2-sentence long drabble hidden in between. *deep inhale* I'm...so...sooooorry~! I'll save you the rant about how incredibly busy I've been with schoolwork this past while. I know this is a late and barely adequate update, and I apologize. I originally intended to crank out a brand-new, fresher AusHun drabble for this chapter. That one wouldn't write itself in the time available, so you're stuck with this stale, short (shorter than the A/N, actually), crappy one instead. I hope to finish the "new" one later on, and I apologize yet again.**

**Oh, and you probably shouldn't expect this temporary update means I'll be going back to normal. I have like five school projects for next week, and this is my moment of relief.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, The Fairy cake and Mamma Russia! I love you guys so much, and if I didn't think anyone was reading these, I might have lost nerve a while ago.**

**This chapter's pairing is AusHun, as requested by the Fairy Cake, and I deeply apologize for the rushed and short nature of it. Not much time to expand/edit this old work, you see. ;_; Anyhoodles, I don't own Hetalia or the picture this is based off of. If you want to see the picture this is based off of, just message me. Lastly, to any of you amazing people who had a lapse in judgment and added me to your alert list, I will probably be uploading some Homestuck stuff in the near future. So if you check your email, you'll go, "Oh! Captain Quirky updated! Another hilariously awful Hetalia chapter to laugh at- wait, what is this Homestuck crap?" Just mentioning as a pre-apology.**

**Gee, I apologize a lot ._. BUT. BUT. ENJOY THE CHAPTER IF AT ALL POSSIBLE CONSIDERING THE CIRCUMSTANCES. PLEASE.)**

"Honestly," he tutted, sounding much more like a mother than a preteen boy should. "Can't you keep yourself clean?" He ran his hand through her caramel hair and worked through the horrible bird's nest it had become. His other hand brought a silk handkerchief to her face, which was bruised and dirty after a day's play. She wanted to point out that guys don't carry around silky handkerchiefs, but she just resolved to be nicer to him, damn it, and she was not going to ruin it with one stupid comment (even if it was totally true).

She clutched her messy dress and looked over herself; she really did look a mess. He had not overreacted by giving a very unmanly squeal when she waltzed through the door (she showed amazing self-restraint in not laughing at his squeal either), looking like she had been caught in a mudslide. Still, she mused as he straightened the flower in her hair and sighed, she could get used to the fuss he gave her.

**(A/N: UM. I'm all apologied-out. I got nothing for you. At least it didn't waste too much of your time, since it was so short and all.**

**I'll be back as soon as possible, whenever that is, hopefully with new drabbles longer than like, 3 sentences. :-/ I will also be working on some Homestuck fanfiction too, though, so I'll be spread a little thin. I hope to pay adequate attention to both fandoms.**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL. PICK ONE PAIR OUT OF THE FOLLOWING HETEROTALIA PAIRINGS, AND I'LL ATTEMPT TO POST A DRABBLE ACCORDINGLY. AmeBela, AmeViet, AustraliaWy, AusHun, BelaRus, EngBela, FraSey, JapTai, JoanFrance, PolHun, PruHun, RomanoBelgium, UkrRus, and VietFra.**

**THANKS FOR READING. ONE LAST SORRY BEFORE YOUR TRIP BACK ONTO THE SANE PART OF THE INTERWEBS. [Wait, if you actually find a sane part of the internet, tell me. I've been searching for years.])**


	9. I Can't Have You: EngBela

**(A/N: Yola! Thanks to all of you who bared with me through the long break and last chapter's absurdly long A/N and short story.**

**I want to thank you all for reading again, and I want to especially extend my thanks to The Fairy Cake, last chapter's reviewer.**

**Remember that Hetalia doesn't belong to me, and neither do the pictures these are based off of. If you want these aforementioned pictures, please just ask! Anyhoo, this chapter's EngBela was requested by Mamma Russia. I really don't know how to pull off a pairing, and I never would have entertained or wrote about EngBela if not for the pic this was based off. So, I can't say you can expect a really realistically/well-executed crack pairing here. More like just a crackishly-executed crack pairing really. I hope to someday have the talent to actually take any two random people and make a coupling between the two believable. :DDD**

**Enjoy reading after you have rid yourself of any and all expectations!)**

No matter what, Arthur couldn't have her.

Even though she was right in front of him and she had whispered, "Take me" with a voice so soft he could hardly believe it was her, he could not have her.

Her cold blue eyes searched his imploringly, looking almost vulnerable. Her lips were tugged into a frown, twitching every so often to let Arthur know she was doing this reluctantly. She grasped his tie with her gloved hands and he raked his hands through her long, golden hair in a rote movement, hardly paying attention to what he was doing. Everything evidenced towards her being there...not just another one of his faeries playing a trick on him. This was no apparition, this was the true Natalia who had run to his side and begged him to take her.

He turned his head stiffly to the side and retained composure, knowing that he couldn't take her, even though he so desperately wanted to. Even as she offered herself to him, she was still Ivan's, and she always would be, even after Arthur had his way with her. He could barely stand to put his hands on her just knowing that she might as well have had Ivan's name tattooed on her forehead- not that Ivan acknowledged ownership of the semi-psychotic girl in front of Arthur.

Her gaze grew colder when Arthur became unresponsive. She was certain that he liked her...even if he acted all tsundere about it like her big brother. But Arthur had never run away from her screaming, at least to her knowledge. So she wondered why it was taking the damn Brit so long. Deciding to be helpful, she undid his tie and pressed a kiss to his lips, which were cold and tasted faintly bitter, like tea.

"Why...why are you doing this?" he asked through a voice trying too hard to be steely, as his green eyes began to water. He furiously swiped at his irritated eyes, hiding any evidence that he was tearing up. He was pretty sure he knew why she was here, but he had to ask anyway.

Natalia shook her head angrily, Arthur's rejection hurting her pride. She glanced back at her pocket as if deciding whether to fish her knife out or not. She refused to answer his question, because she was only human, and she could only take so much of her brother's rejection. Not that she will voice any of this aloud...Arthur has seen her too vulnerable already, and she doesn't like it. She wants to hurry up and use him for warmth then discard him, like she used to do with Toris...she didn't understand why Toris had stopped responding to her advances either, just like Arthur was right now. Men were hard to understand.

"I- I don't want to be Ivan's substitute." Arthur choked out when the silence became too tense and her hand was too worringly close to the knife pocket. Natalia shot him a piercing glare but also dared him to continue with her eyes. She was curious as to how this sentence would end. "I _can't_." He says the word "can't" as if he's trying to send her all of his thoughts and emotions through one word, even though it's impossible. She didn't seem to care much about how he was feeling anyway.

But even as the girl of his dreams hissed and retreated, undoubtedly seeking someone else to comfort and warm her, all Arthur knew was that he could never touch her, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to go let out his frustrations in the corner, but he supposed he should go warn Alfred that Natalia was searching around for a temporary Ivan replacement again. Not that the bloody git ever listened- Al would _always_ welcome her with open arms, and Arthur wondered why the girl didn't just go to the eager American in the first place when she desired a man to be in the arms of. Maybe she was afraid of growing emotionally attached to Alfred (he had a way of stealing your heart, just like she did. Arthur would know).

She had many males wrapped around her little finger- all except her precious brother, ironically enough- and Arthur knows he's not special. Toris was special: she had always gone to him until he had backed out because of pure pain from the on-and-off relationship. Alfred was special: she almost never went to him for fear of being caught up in him and having messy emotional strings attached. And of course Ivan was special... Arthur was just another replaceable man, one who had probably pissed her off by refusing her proposal. But Arthur wiped at his eyes again and resolved he wouldn't let his favorite woman toy with his favorite friend. He was off to find Alfred and keep him drunk and in sight for the next few hours.

**(A/N: And then Arthur got drunk before Alfred, Al snuck off and got used by Natalia, and Arthur was utterly useless in preventing Natalia from toying with Alfred. That's my head-canon ending for this. Um...so...yeah. Thanks for reading!**

**DON'T HURT ME. But DO review, please. Because it would make me the happiest person alive~ Well actually a mass crossover between Hetalia, Phoenix Wright, Professor Layton, Detective Conan and Homestuck would make my life, but you get the point. ;D**

**I wrote this one awhile ago and I thought I was gonna be too lazy to touch it up, but then I looked over it and saw how wussy and non-England like I made England. Along with just generally stupid diction. :| So I ended up changing some of it, at least...**

**Anyhoo, you know the drill. If you want, you can recommend any of these drabbles for me to post next, and I'll see what I can do: AmeBela, AmeViet, AustraliaWy, AusHun, BelaRus, FraSey, JapTai, JoanFrance, PolHun, PruHun, RomanoBelgium, UkrRus, and VietFra.)**


	10. Rainflowers: PolHun

**(A/N: YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF RUM, READERS! I have a newfound vigor for this story, even as I neglect more homework. Meh, homework...who does that stuff? XD Oh, and this is once again a chapter where the title has nothing to do with the drabble whatsoever, just with the picture the drabble is based off of. **

**Muchas gracias to my reviewers SmileSusieQ, The Fairy Cake, and Mamma Russia. You guys are wonderfully awesome~^-^**

**Remember Hetalia doesn't belong to me, and neither do the pictures I based these drabbles off of. Wanna see aforementioned pictures? Just ask and I'll be happy to send some gorgeous hetero Hetalia pictures your way (oh gosh i sound like a saleswoman).**

**Um, so here's a platonic PolHun, with some AusHun in the background, I guesssss? Most of my notes are at the end of this chapter, but I will say that I love writing about friends more than is strictly necessary for someone so romantically-inclined in most of her fanfiction. I was just talking with a reader earlier (you know who you are! *wink*) about how you can have an absolutely perfect word for a character or situation, but no one else understands it because it's foreign or jargon. For this chapter, that word would be "moirail". It comes from the Homestuck fandom, and this is what I believe Poland and Hungary are to one another. Two moirails are completely platonic soulmates who will be best friends for life and put one another above themselves, yet have NO romantic inclinations towards one another. They are also meant to be foils and to help round out the other and keep the other in control. There is also the undertone that moirails are fated and for life. So instead of that long-winded explanation, I like to just call PolHun a "moirail" relationship and be done with it, because it feels so perfect. [Not that I have anything against when people write romantic PolHun...I just like "moirail" PolHun better. :) ]**

**ANYHOO, PLEASE ENJOY, BUT DO NOT ACTUALLY EXPECT ANYTHING FROM THIS CHAPTER.)**

"Feli-chan!" Eliza called, waving her arm energetically.

Feliks turned towards the sound of his friend's voice, and was about to cry out "Eli-chan!" and go into a rant about how the wind today was totally messing up his hair. But he had only just opened his mouth when he was interrupted by a loud cry of, "Ve~! Eliza!" The Italian, Feliciano, rushed towards his former mother-figure and she engaged the young boy in conversation, clearly not noticing Feliks' prescence at all.

Feliks pouched out his lips, pouting when he realized Eliza had been talking to Feliciano. "Feli-chan" used to be his nickname, and he thought it was totally uncool of Eli-chan to recycle it like that. As her BFF, their nicknames for each other were supposed to be special. Seeing how happy Eliza looked while talking to Feliciano, Feliks resolved to call her later.

Eliza had been spending all her time with Gilbert lately, so Feliks had been spending all his time with Toris. Not that Feliks minded having more friends, and Toris was like, adorable when he wasn't fawning over Natalia or insisting that his capital was NOT Warsaw. Feliks just missed the girl's company a little bit. But he totally didn't wait around for things to happen, so he got on his pony and paid his old friend a long-belated visit.

The visit had ended much the same way the phone call from before had ended: Feliks being totally confused. He was of course ecstatic to see and hear that his friend had gotten a little more aware of her gender, as he had urged her many a time that she would look fabulous in dresses (he was quite thankful that she didn't badger him the same way about becoming more aware of his gender). Yet, even though Eliza was looking really great in a dress with a pretty flower in her hair, Feliks had the feeling that she wasn't doing it for herself. From the way she stared after Roderich long after he left the room, Feliks' intuition told him that she had "girl-ified" herself for Roderich only. Of course, she hadn't completely lost all trace of herself...Feliks smiled nostalgically at the sight of the deadly frying pan in her hand. But he also felt somehow distant from this new Eli-chan. She apparently felt the same way, because she paid a lot more attention to that totally uptight Roderich (whenever he happened to saunter into the room) than Felik's very heartfelt discussion on how farming duties could interrupt war duties.

The final straw, the thing that just about cemented the end of "Feli-chan" and "Eli-chan"'s bonds-of-steel friendship, was how Feliks hadn't learned of Eliza and Roderich's wedding until three days before. It had completely blindsided and insulted Feliks. He had, like, no time to prepare and he wasn't even a bridesmaid! It was the ultimate slap in the face to the fashion-conscious Pole, who was certain he had told Eliza in their younger days how much he loved dressing up and planning for weddings. He had had no part in the making of this wedding, as the unpersonalized, late, damp invitation indicated.

To be totally fair, Eliza hadn't been the only one to act distant. After his inital attempts to rekindle their friendship, Feliks had refocused his efforts on becoming BFFs with Toris, and he was really enjoying himself. In the midst of his and Toris' friendship, Feliks had almost forgotten about the Hungarian woman altogether. The two hadn't spoken in months.

But when he arrived at the church and saw Eliza (looking gorgeous in her wedding dress), he ran up to her just like old times and shouted, "Eli-chan! Girl, you look so fab!" His eyes sparkled at the dress as he wondered if it would fit him.

Eliza's emerald eyes lit up, "Feli-chan!" Feliciano turned to the duo, wondering if Eliza had called him, but this time Eliza was definitely referring to her old BFF. They smiled at each other as Feliks ordered her to turn around and commented on her cute butt (Eliza had blushed furiously at this), and it was like old times. Even if Eliza had seemingly transformed and had not personally told Feliks about the wedding...even if Feliks hadn't called to chat for months and had essentially forgotten about her while he hung out with Toris...they were still Feli-chan and Eli-chan, and though their bonds-of-steel may weaken sometimes, they will never completely stop being friends.

**(A/N: ARGHHHHH THE CHEESE IT BUUUUUUUURNS. ALSO, HOW DO YOU WRITE POLAND. His dialogue made me physically cringe. "Girl, you look so fab!" Like, what? AM I OVERDOING IT OR IS VALLEY GIRL SPEAK NORMALLY THAT BRAIN-CELL DESTROYING. Not that I don't love you, Poland, cuz I do. But why must I physically pain myself to write and read your dialogue? ;o;**

**I am hoping this is realistic. I've always pictured Hungary and Poland as really super-close girlfriends, but even best friends have their falling outs. This was my best attempt at just such a falling-out (though I can't honestly believe Hungary wouldn't tell Poland about the wedding in person and way beforehand. It was just for drama). And also, I am apologizing AGAIN for Poland. I never know if I'm making him too extreme or not extreme enough. I mean in this fic alone I think I joke around with his gender-identity practically every other line. I know that's what he's like, but it's not all of him. And he can have a manly side too. Still, I did slip in a Warsaw reference and made him quite aggressive, some different aspects of him. I hope I did an alright job for my first time writing Poland ever.**

**Anyway, this is based completely off of the fact that Poland and Italy's human names both begin with "Feli". Since I believe Hungary calls them "Po-chan" and "Ita-chan" normally, I wonder, wouldn't she refer to them both as "Feli-chan" when using human names or something like that?**

**If you would like a specific pairing to show up in upcoming chapters, please request for one of the following pairs in your review: AmeBela, AmeViet, AustraliaWy, AusHun, BelaRus, FraSey, JapTai, JoanFrance, PolHun, PruHun, RomanoBelgium, UkrRus, and VietFra.**

**Once I start running out of drabbles (which won't be any time soon) I'm going to expand the field of available pairings and start searching for new pictures or writing new drabbles. I might even let the readers chip in any pairing they want, provided I can find at least ONE picture of the pair. And trust me in case you think the pairing is absolute crack and don't want to suggest it in the first place: there is art of practically everything out there. Even SwedenHungary and TurkeyLiechtenstein. :| So yeah, this change will be just in case you readers have been looking at the list and wanting a pairing that isn't on there.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! :'D)**


	11. Sweet Sister: UkrRus

**(A/N: HEY HEY HEY! I'm writing this and the ending A/N quickly, so cutting straight to the point here. Thanks, .candlelight and Mamma Russia, for your amazing-tastic reviews! You have so much of my love. So much of it.**

**I don't own Hetalia, the pictures I based these off of (this particular drabble is based off of four pictures; message me if you want to see them) or the fanname for Ukraine, Yekaterina/Katyusha [nickname] that I use in this. Also, heads up for mentioned incest, I guess. Schoolwork plagues me so I don't know when you can expect the next update, but please enjoy this in the meantime, if it's even possible to derive pleasure from this. :| )**

Your first memory of her is of her scarf. You've never thought of it as your own scarf. Even though you've jokingly referred to it as a body part before, the warm article of clothing around your neck feels like a piece of her that you're borrowing. It feels like assurance that you must meet up again so you can return it to her.

You look down miserably at the scarf, trying in vain to scrub out the blood red stains. You can't hand it back to her like this.

The next memory of her, one you thought long forgotten, comes to you in a flash of sobriety while you cower in your storage room. It is hardly the adequate time for reminiscing, as Natalia's screeching grows ever more urgent. Yet you still feel your vision growing hazy and your eyelids closing as you succumb to a pleasant dream/memory.

You find your dream self inside of a cozy kitchen with your two sisters. You would have thought there was nothing wrong with the scene if you couldn't see the blizzard roaring through the windows, the cracks alongs the walls, and the worried look on your elder sister's face, as if she thought the initial owner of this abandoned house would come back any second and kick them to the curb. Elder sister thinks you are too young to understand any of their financial problems...she thinks she has to bear the burden alone. You correct her pleasantly, but when you try to smile, it looks twisted, and when you try to laugh, it sounds demonic. You're just different, elder sister insists.

Different enough that all water pipes in the house, functional and non-functional alike, have been removed and placed on high shelves. You hope to be tall someday so the "shelf" punishment doesn't hold any weight.

You look over at the kitchen table to find elder sister showing Natalia how to use utensils, and you feel a strange rush of fondness for the two. Natalia is getting rather adept with the knife. She's a fast learner, you suppose. Elder sister looks pleased with Natalia and ruffles her hair, though Natalia slaps elder sister's hand away like it's on fire. Everything is as it should be, even if you have no food lined up for the upcoming winter.

Elder sister - Katyusha, she tells you to call her; elder sister, you call her anyway - is smiling at you and offering you a seat at the table one moment, but the next moment, tears are spilling out of her eyes and she is bidding you a farewell *and you don't understand why is she saying goodbye and oh god elder sister is gone and it's just you and Natalia and a knife-*

You wake up cuddled with Natalia in the doorsill, door knocked off its hinges, elder sister's beloved bloody scarf and a few other choice items of clothing cast aside. You scream.

Toris is not prepared for this, it seems. From the way Toris is shaking like Raivis stuffed in a freezer in the middle of January, you think he expects the water pipe or the shovel. He doesn't expect you to ask him this.

"You- you want me to pretend to be Ms. Yekaterina?" It isn't really a question, and Toris' relieved face is enough to tell you you did something wrong. You want to say 'no' just to make Toris' pretty emerald eyes furrow in fear and to make his rough skin turn a paler shade of white, but you can't say no. He is completely right... you want him to pretend to be elder sister. It is purely to practice for a reunion, you tell him.

But it goes terribly because Toris is a terrible elder sister. Laying your head on his chest isn't nearly as comfortable, and when you brush your gloved hands over his back, he flinches and his face contorts in pain. You keep doing it anyway, and you begin to cry. You're not exactly on your first vodka of the day, and you wouldn't know what to say to your elder-sister-as-roleplayed-by-your-charge even if you were sober. You succumb to sleep once more, and instead of remembering, you imagine.

You imagine yourself in your sister's arms, your hands hopelessly tangled up in her choppy blonde locks. Her hair has not gotten any longer as you feared it might; she looks exactly like how she used to, save for a somewhat larger bustline and a now worn-in pair of overalls. You're smiling (and it doesn't look nearly as twisted as it normally does, you're certain) and she's crying and apologizing. But you just shush her, rub circles around her back, and lean down to kiss her because *you missed her so much.* And now you're finally together.

When you wake up, Toris has escaped and you are trapped in a rather romantic position with your panda disguise. You leave your eyes closed and let the dream continue a little longer while you are still half-asleep...you picture the panda's bushy tail as her shoulder as you squeeze it reassuringly. You imagine the panda's fur as a warm winter coat you slip over her shoulders like a gentleman. You are laughing demonically (*happily*) but some whiskey apparently found its way into your system, and you vomit over your elder sister substitute. A proud Russian man can always hold his vodka, but throw a little whiskey into the mix, and you know you're in for a hell of a hangover. You hold your aching head and stand up to see the mess you made.

Looking sorrowfully at the ruined panda suit, you slip your water pipe under your coat (because it just wouldn't feel right otherwise), throw her crusty, foul-smelling scarf around your neck, and set off into the blizzard. Because you just remembered proud Russian men always seek closure.

**(A/N: DEAR HIMARUYA: HOW DO YOU RUSSIA. HOW. DO. YOU. RUSSIA. (Raegface-ing destroys grammar, quite apparently.) But, um, if you could kindly ignore that this surreal yet cheesy chapter exists, that'd be great! :D Though I do think the childhood of the Slavic siblings is the cutest thing ever. There needs to be more childhood fics of the three of them, I swear! Because of that, the memories were fun to write, though I'm really not sure how they turned out except RUSSIA Y U NO BE IN CHARACTER.**

**Yeah, sorry Ukraine, you were sort of shafted as Russia got center-stage in this one. If I ever write a drabble of you with someone else, I'll try to center you more! (Aaaand now I'm talking to fictional characters and apologizing for not using them enough in my fanficton. I'm sane.)**

**ANYHOODLES (oh god even when I'm in a rush I ramble so much). I made some sort of announcement last chapter about pairing requesting, but I'm kind of lazy and pressed for time, so, uh...if you're interested in requesting a pairing, see last chapter...? I'M SORRY. And as a quick note, next chapter I'm hoping will be either AmeBela or AmeViet, but I'm not sure which, so if you have a preference, please leave a review about it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!)**


	12. Darling: JoanFra

**(A/N: Um...um...I don't suppose a simple sorry covers it? But really, what's been holding me up was that I couldn't finish any story I started. I remember staring at my AmeBela story for a long time, thinking, how the heck is this going to end? My AmeViet story snippet failed similarly. Which is why you've got some already written JoanFra drabbles, because you guys deserve SOMETHING. Also two of them because I feel bad and the first one is short. Sorry that I couldn't deliver (YET) on the AmeBela or AmeViet requests...Oh, in this drabble, Victoria = Seychelles, and she is brought up for like, one line. -_-**

**Thanks to my very incredibly lovely reviewers...I love all of you so much! Please enjoy this very belated chapter. And I didn't realize it 'til this second, but JoanFra actually WAS requested by someone, one .candlelight. :D)**

DARLING

"Perfect..." Francis muttered as he gently placed a flower in her hair, then stepped back to observe his work.

She chuckled, and the sound was so pretty and her smile so lovely that Francis felt undeserving standing in front of her. The wind whipped around them, blowing her blonde hair into her face and muffling her next words.

If not for her hair covering her face, he might've seen the tears welling up in her tepid blue eyes. If not for the wind drowning out her voice, he might've heard her whisper, "Just let go."

But he noticed neither of these things, so when she disappeared with the wind and the rose he placed in her hair fell slowly to the ground, Francis stood there in a daze, not entirely sure what had just transpired.

"Why does Uncle Francis go out there every day and talk to the air?" Victoria turned to Arthur.

Arthur looked sad and contemplative for a moment. "I don't know, sweetie." he lied.

DON'T LOOK

"Don't look," he whispers into the back of her hair, breath hot on her scalp. He continues to chant this, as if this mantra is urgent to their survival. However, he knows it is truly useless.

Waterfalls of tears stream down Jeanne's face as she opens an eye, red and swollen from crying, and looks back at her Francis. "You've been so strong-" he begins, and she can hear a sob interrupt him, "It's okay to cry now. You can cry." She hadn't waited for his permission, she thinks, as she sobs more loudly than before. He places a pale hand over her eyes and she doesn't even care that his hand reeks of blood. She's sure her entire body smells of the substance, anyway.

"Are you coming or not?" A voice interrupts the not-quite-tender moment, and both of the blondes snap their head towards the one who had spoken, one Arthur Kirkland. Francis can not even try to send the man a glare that portrays all of his feelings (the sadness, the hatred) at the moment, so he settles for a weary and exhausted frown.

"Remember that I loved you..." he whispers to her, losing composure, as he removes his bloody hand from her eyes. She wishes he'd put it back because when his hand is away, she can see the blazing fire. She settles for closing her eyes. She wishes he'd keep talking because when he stops, she can hear the fire crackling. She leaves herself alone with her thoughts instead. She wishes she was back in his embrace, because he is so so cold, and the fire in front of them is so so hot.  
>She has no escape from this fire, and instead she kisses him and says, "I always loved you too. Don't forget...I did *everything* for you. Everything. And I don't regret any of it." Francis' heart simultaneously soars and plummets. The declaration that she cared so much about him makes him feel warm, but it also of course means that what is happening now is because of him. She leaves his touch and instantly wants it back. Arthur is tapping his foot behind them, but neither care as they search each other's eyes for the last time.<p>

She sees fear in his eyes, which is ridiculous because she's the one who's supposed to be scared. He sees the love in her eyes, and he thinks that she's the one who earned his love. All he did was sit on the sidelines while she fought for him and gave him every reason to fall hard for her. He almost wants to hate her for making him love her...he had never grown so emotionally attached before.

Arthur leads her away and Francis grits his teeth. She looks back at him imploringly, but he looks away. He knows this moment means a lot to her and that she wants to stare into his eyes as it goes down, but he cannot stand to watch it happen. He squeezes his eyes shut and she doesn't scream once as Arthur chucks her into the inferno and she burns alive.

**(A/N: Phew, and there they are. As always, these drabbles are based off of pictures I didn't draw, so just message me if you want to see those pictures! Also you may request pairings for upcoming drabbles, though I will TRY to fulfill the requests I still have first.**

**I'm sorry for these drabbles ;_; Tragic romance and me...I'm just...I don't know. I don't know if I succeed in being sad or not, or if I'm realistic, or what have you. But I absolutely adore JoanFra so I enjoyed writing this...whether they're crap or not. ;D Still, I may have upheld a JoanFra stereotype that I myself don't like to read...I don't like when JoanFra is seen as a seamless pair, the perfect couple who love each other unconditionally and live for one another. Because no couple is like that, it's just not human or realistic. I'm wondering if I made them too much like the glorified tragic pair here...-_-**

**Um, please review, and thank you so much if you've stuck with me even with all these slow updates. I make it a goal to respond to all my reviews, but I lost track somewhere since last update. Know that if you read or reviewed, I am eternally grateful and you are my motivation for this story! :D)**


End file.
